As one choice for nonvolatile analog memory in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processes, floating gate transistors are often selected. Floating gate transistors may be used to design analog memory arrays of relatively large scale. In addition to their role as nonvolatile memory elements in large memory arrays, floating gate transistors are used for programmable voltage/current references, precision analog device matching, and adaptive/learning circuits. Some memory cells based upon floating gate transistors are used in battery powered, and generally resource-constrained, applications. For resource-constrained applications, any overhead circuitry for memory cell programming should be simple, preferably, while also providing a means for quick and accurate programming.